Kink
by AuroraLamia
Summary: Short porn fics. Mostly Cara centric, but other pairings included.


A list of Kink Prompts I filled for the Seeker Kinkmeme on lj

**Lost Girl crossover **

**Bo/Cara**

**Stamina**

"What are-"

"It's not nice to ask." Cara darts out a tongue before pushing her lips onto the woman. Her hands trail down and she rips off the buttons on the pants before she stops and pulls away as Bo goes still at her touch. Offended, she asks, "What?"

"Are you a succubus?" Bo asks softly. Cara blinks before a slow grins forms on her lips.

"Better."

"No way."

Cara narrows her eyes, "Want to bet on it?"

"You can't beat-" Bo gasps as she feels the hand slide into her underwear. Cara kisses down the woman's neck before rolling her tongue back up. Her hand teases at first before she lolls her head to one side and gives the woman's lip a small bite, flicking her thumb as she does so.

Bo's eyes flash as a low moan rumbles in her throat. Turning the moan into a growl, she pulls the woman's brown leather jacket off. Her hands run up and slip the underneath the white cotton shirt and feel up to the woman's breasts. Cara's breath quickens as Bo pulls her in tighter, pushing harder onto the blonde's hand. Determined, Cara pushes more strength into both movement and technique as she lifts the woman up and rides her hand harder. Bo gasps, clenches and moans before open her eyes and smirking, her fingers slip from the nipples she played with and down to the woman's waist.

"If that's how your going to play it." She undoes the blonde woman's black pants and slides her own hand down there. "Give it all you've got and I'll return it double." Cara smirks as the woman tries to take her chi. Pulling away, Bo whimpers at the lost contact. Cara pushes her back into the wall and slips her white wisps of a magic breath and watches as Bo breathes it in and clenches around her hand. "What the hell is that?" She asks.

Cara pulls away, her eyes hardening with raw sexual energy. "Something you've never had, obviously." The woman comes onto her hand just before Cara pulls away. Bo growls.

"No way!" The succubus shouts, "I'm not done with you." Grabbing Cara, she pushes her onto the bed in the centre of the room and climbs on top. "I am not going to lose this."

Cara laughs and flips the woman onto her back, "Neither am I."

**Cara/Denna**

**Tight Space**

"Hey!"

"Don't move."

"You're agiel is pushed into breast-"

"I said, don't move!"

"What the hell is that?"

"This?"

"Yes!"

"My foot. Ah! There." Denna finally lights the candle and detangles herself from Cara limbs, "Oh, you're undressed," she says as she looks down at the bare breasts. Her eyes dilate and she licks her lips before Cara starts to fidget with her clothes.

"I wasn't until you began fiddling with my clothes," Cara mutters as she yanks her clothes back up onto her torso properly.

"I was looking for something to light, I thought it was my bag." Cara raises an eyebrow and looks around. They were in a small room about a metre in diameter that's round. Lord Rahl used to put people here in isolation, but the two weren't quite sure why they were here. Finishing looking around circumference of the room, her eyes come back to Denna's.

"There's no bag here," she drawls. "I think you were just trying to undress me."

"Prove it."

Her eyes flick up and she pushes Denna to the wall. Her fingers expertly undress the woman quickly before she places her hands in between her well toned legs. "Mmm, definitely trying." Denna shivers at the light touches before Cara drops away and takes off her own leathers.

Smirking, Denna switches to a more dominate position and lifts Cara onto her hips with her back pressed up against the wall. Cara looks down, waiting predatorily for Denna to make the first movement. "Maybe I was," she whisper after the brief pause, giving Cara's delectable lips a soft kiss, "But it's your fault for smelling like you'd be sparring."

"I haven't been sparring-"

"Because Mord'Sith don't spar, blah blah. Shut-up and fuck me Cara."

**Cara (Solo)**

**Desperation**

She hears them. The both of them. With Kahlan being without her confessor powers, it only made sense that two finally got together.

Still. She'd hoped that...

A moan bites the cold night's air and she gasps. She didn't mean to make that noise.

Their moans are whispers in the distance. She hears them and her foot slips on the grasp as she digs a hand harder into herself. Her head rolls back onto the tree and she grunts, feeling her body shudder at the perfected, deep, graceless movements that still had all the raw feeling that is-

Her stomach twists and she remembers to take a breath with the wind. She can smell herself, feel the sweat run down her naked self.

No one knows her body better then herself, no one knows-

She slams her back on the tree and her legs buckle involuntarily as a shudder runs down her spine. Her heart pounds and her lips twist into a smirk. With one hand free she reaches up and grabs a branch to hoist her body higher. Her skin rubs against the tree and pushes further into it. Her head rolls back and pain from biting her tongue causes the next wave to come harder.

Close. So close, if she just-

Her moan fills the air and she drops to the ground, crouched in on herself. No. Not yet. That wasn't it. She runs a hand down her legs, closing her eyes, imagining their touch instead of her own. Their finger on her breast, tweaking, teasing, playing. Tongue running down, lips biting at her skin.

She gasps for air and feels it. That feeling of bliss shake her entire body until it almost hurt, leaving a hammering throb that all to quickly, slips away.

Still she hears their gasps for airs and grunts in the distance. She gives herself no time for breathing let alone a break and tries again. Desperate to feel what they feel.

**Denna/Dahlia**

**Teaching**

"It's simple," Denna whispers into her ear. Dahlia's eyes open wide as the woman's hand runs down her side before lifting a thigh up onto her own hip. Dahlia wraps her other leg around the woman and feels the rumble of laughter coming from the woman's chest. "You want to be the best don't you?" She mocks. Dahlia's eyes harden and she nods. "Good girl."

"I came to you-"

"I know why you came." She stops. Smirks. Then gives a small laugh, "I know you will come again."

"This is hardly my first time."

"I'm aware." Denna's fingers trail down from between Dahlia's breasts and slide onto her stomach, feeling the Mord'Sith take in a breath. "Relax, I'm here to teach you, not to break you." Dahlia glares at the light teasing and Denna drops her head down to kiss beneath the woman's ribs. She runs her tongue up on the flesh covering the bones before she pulls away. "First you tease. A woman likes to be teased." Her hands runs up and down, never touching any of the places Dahlia wants her to. They trace around, teasingly coming closer, before she darts away and leave her skin open to the cold. "Did you hear what I said?"

Dahlia closes her eyes and nods, arching as Denna's hands run down the sides of her body at different paces. "Tease first," she whispers.

"Then you get playful." She allows Dahlia to fall back on the bed before she lets go of her and pulls her own body down so she can kiss the Mord'Sith's inner thighs. Her tongue darts out and Dahlia rolls her body closer. Playfully, Denna gives a small bite and watches as the woman arches her back before dropping again.

"Ow," she mutters, though both know it didn't hurt.

"Then you tease more, but you also get more playful." She runs her tongue closer to the woman's sex, her nails drag down the outside of the woman's legs. Dahlia, again, moves closer, edging her body to the tongue before Denna stops and pulls away.

Slowly she props herself onto her legs and climbs back onto Dahlia. Dahlia sits herself up and watches as Denna straddles her, flicking her head to toss long strands of blonde over her shoulder. The woman presses their foreheads together and smirks. "This is the fun part." She licks Dahlia's bottom lip almost hesitantly before pushing her lips onto hers. Dahlia feels her breath suck in.

The kiss gets chaotic. Teeth pull and bite. Hands tear, scratch and mould their bodies. Their breath burns as they push their endurance as far as possible. Hands tangle into hair and force heads to move so they bite onto their partner's neck.

Dahlia flips Denna onto her back, pushing the woman's arms up and holding them in place with one hand. Denna wraps her legs around Dahlia and pushes up against her. "Good student," she mocks. "Now for part two."

**Cara/Richard**

**Rough**

The clothes are ripped off before a breath can be taken, Cara jumps onto Richard, her sudden weight pushing him to the ground with an 'oof'. She bites his lips, pulling and tugging with her teeth as his hands drag up her back leaving stinging, red marks.

He flips her and looks into her eyes once before entering her fast and hard. She grunts and her head rolls back before she slams her body harder against him. Cara opens her eyes and runs her nails down his arms, feeling the muscles flinch at the pain before she pushes harder against him, quickening the pace even further.

He pulls away from her mouth and bites down on her neck hard enough to draw blood, her eyes flash and she laughs before pushing up hard enough to throw him onto his back again. On top, she clenches and watches him moan and grunt at her rocking movements with her hands on his chest. He lifts his arms up and she pushes them back onto the ground, holding them in place as she moves slowly against him.

She moves her legs to straddle him and drops her hold so he can lift her up higher, harshly running his nails down her body and feeling her stomach muscles flex as he digs his fingers into her hips. Her shoulders rise and she lifts her head away to take a gasp of air, rolling her eyes back before she looks back down at him with a smirk. "Seeker," she mocks, "you have skills other than saving kittens from trees."

He laughs, "as do you Cara."

She grabs his hair and rips his head back, before running her teeth down threateningly on his neck. He sucks in a breath and she takes a small bite on the pulsing vein. Richard grunts and rips her head back before running his tongue down her chest, then he slides his teeth over her heart, returning the threat. She rocks on him, pushing her body closer before she drives her nails into his back and rips down as both their bodies clench hard against each other.

They grunt, moan and Cara's scream penetrates the air as their hearts beat against each other as erratically as they slide against each other.

"Don't stop yet," Cara moans as her head lolls to the side, her eyes going dark. Richard growls and turns her so he can slam her into the tree. Her arms reach behind her and grab at the tree. She hoists herself up higher, her body twists and she smirks at him. A wave runs between their bodies and her smirk drops, replaced by her squeezing her eyes tight. "Now."

They let go and collide to the ground with ecstasy rocking their bodies as the pain causes both to come harder.


End file.
